Pokaż czy masz ten magnetyzm!
Vince: 'Witam was ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku grupa zawodników przyjechałą do naszej opuszczonej elektrowni. Powiem, że to był dzień pełen doznań... poznaliśmy... dość barną grupę postaci.. ''Westchnął i trochę nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić. '' '''Vince: '''Cóż.. zadaniem były poszukiwania figurek no i było ciekawie. Nie zabrakło wybuchów, demolowania n atury i elektrowni.. zabawy z radioaktywną substancją no i oczywiście zabawy. No a co przyniesie dzisiejszy odcinek? Dowiecie się wkrótce! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Zadanie niemonitorowane pojawi się 06.09.2013 około godz. 21-22. Do 05.09.2013 do 18:00 drużyny mają czas, żeby wykonać dodatkowe zadanie (umieszczone na końcu ostatniego odcinka). Drużyna która wygra oczywiście będzie miała ułatwienie. '' Pokój nr 2 ''Henry obudził się po koszmarach. Śniły mu się Kleiny wysysające mu mózg. Zrzucił się z łóżka z przerażenia. Poszedł do pokoju nr 3. Zauważył że Boris jeszcze śpi. Postanowił zrobić mu żart. Ściągnął mu piżamę(górę) w serduszka i Lucianą i posmarował jego klatkę miodem. Na miód nałożył pióra. Zapiął mu górę. Wyjął z piórnika marker wodoodporny i narysował mu ch*ja na czole, oraz wąsy. XD Przykrył go kołderką i poszedł. '''Henry: Ale łatwizna! Idiota z niego! <3 Junior II wstał wziął piłkę i poszedł kopać o Reaktor piłką, w między czasie coś wdychając. Junior II: I zajebiście! Luciana zauważyła nieobecność Juniora II, dlatego postanowiła zakraść się do jego pokoju. Luciana: 'Mrr, jak tu pięknie pachnie. <3 ''Złapała jego slipki i zaczęła się nimi bawić. 'Luciana: '''Podobno modne.. Biorę. :D ''Wyciągnęła jakiś worek i zaczęła wrzucać pełno różnych drobiazgów, należących do Juniora II. '''Luciana: Sprzedam w necie. <3 Będę bogata. <3 Pocałowała lustro w łazience, zostawiając na nim ślad szminki. Wyszła zadowolona. Luka wrócił do pokoju i położył się na łóżku, jarając skręta. :D Tymczasem obudziła się Maddie, która jakgdyby nic obejrzała się w lusterku Kimberly, poczym zrzuciła je na podłogę, przez co się potłukło. Ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła chytrze. Maddie: 'W związku trzeba dbać o to, żeby każdy był szczęśliwy np. przez podarunki... Hmm... A jak jest się po związku, też powinno się to robić! Vince nadchodzę! >:D ''Ugryzła się jednak w język żeby wszystkich nie pobudzić. Wyszła na korytarz, a następnie podeszła do drzwi aprtamentu prowadzącego. Drzwi były zamknięte, jednak Maddie użyła spinki żeby się włamać. Rozgościła się w pokoju, w którym Vince pochrapywał. Maddie poszła nalać wody do szklaneczki, poczym rozmyśliła się i nalała mleka xD. Odkryła koc, pod którym leżał Vince, poczym i zamoczyła jego rękę w mleczku. Poszła do jego łazienki i napisała na lustrze szminką: Heheszki B))). Wyjęła z kieszeni kosmetyki i zrobiła Vince'owi stylówę. Maddie zrobiła z niego Vincentę xD. Pomyślała jeszcze co by mogła zrobić, jednak poszła już do pokoju. 'Maddie: '''Gdyby ktoś potrzebował odpowiedzi, byłam w łazience "przypudrować nosek"... ''Położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła rozmyślać, bo co innego miałą robić jak nie było komputera xD. Junior zerknął znad łóżka na nią. 'Junior II: '''Przypudrować nosek, he? Dalej taki brzydki jaki był, maleńka. '''Maddie: '''Tak się tylko mówi... Maleńki... I nie musisz mi przypominać że mam brzydki nosek, to akurat wiem, myślisz że dlaczego faceci za mną nie łażą? I tak wolę być jak na razie forever alone, wystarczy mi wrażeń z ATP. '''Junior: '''Trafiłaś na nieodpowiedniego, life is brutal. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Junior II: Ja raczej twierdzę, że sobie być rady nie dała już z "nie byciem forever alone". Maddie: 'To już tylko kwestia silnej woli i przeżyć, wystarczy się na ludziach przekonać i od razu da się zauważyć jacy są ludzie... Poza tym, sugerujesz mi coś, że się zakochałam w kimś? Jeśli tak to... Malutki, bardzo się mylisz, nie ma tu osób, które przekonałyby mnie na coś więcej niż psiapsielstwo... ''Junior prychnął. '''Junior II: Widzisz maleńka, łgać to potrafisz, z resztą faktycznie sami frajerzy tutaj, łatwi do wykopania. Więc, żadnej konkurencji tutaj nie ma. Maddie: '''To akurat prawda, jednak wolę się trzymać na uboczu żeby nikomu nie podpaść. Frajerzy mają to do siebie że działają w stadkach i jak się skrzykną to już pozamiatane. Jak na razie, jestem po niczyjej stronie. Może i nasza drużyna ma przewagę liczebną, ale to o niczym i tak nie świadczy. '''Junior II: W tej konkurencji akurat przewaga liczebna to zguba. Teoretycznie większe szanse na porażke. Więc, nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolony. Co pokaże przyszłość to pokaże, będe liczył na dobry wynik. Maddie: '''Tylko to nam zostało! Znając życie nasza "zgoda drużynowa" będzie nam "dobrze" wrużyła... Taa... Ja się teraz pytam, gdzie tutaj będzie współpraca. '''Junior II: Współpraca Ty sie słyszysz? Tu jest zbiór indywidualistów, zakłamańców i pseudofanów, jaka współpraca? Zgoda drużynowa, nikogo nie lubie i nikogo nie mam zamiaru tolerować. Tymczasem w pokoju była jeszcze Luna która tylko denerwowała się bo nie mogła znaleźć swojego telefonu. Luna: Co za łajzy, przeszukali moją walizkę i mi zapasowe telefony pozabierali. Fuu :( Znalazła poplamiony czymś swój stanik. Luna: Tego to już nie założę. Wyrzuciła go przez okno i słychać było huk. Luna: O matko! Dobrze że go nie założyłam bo mi by cyce rozsadziło O.o (Pokój Zwierzeń)Luna: 'Muszę być twarda i wytrwać w tym Czarnobylu. Moje przyrodnie siostry. Equella i Ludovica mają o wiele łatwiej w życiu. No ale one żyją w gorącej Hiszpanii a ja w zatęskłej dziurze noszące inicjały U.S.A. No ale cóż. Może się opalę w tym miejscu. Opalę się od radioaktywności ._. ''Luna spojrzała na pewną koleżankę z drużyny. Maddie. Podeszła do nie. 'Luna: '''Heeeej. :D Masz może porzyczyć stanik? Mój ktoś obślinił a potrzebuje jakiegoś. Za długo już chodzę bez niego. A tak poza tym to się nie przedstawiłam, Luna jestem. '''Maddie: '''Przebrzydły, okropny, poj... ''Zaczęła targać na strzępy liścik od Vince'a. 'Maddie: '''Mylisz się k***a! Głupia nie jestem i nie dam sobą pomiatać, locho! A tak... Jasne, jeśli chcesz to możesz pożyczyć, tylko mi oddaj potem. ''Pogrzebała gdzieś w szufladzie i podała Lunie stanik. 'Luna: '''Dzięki ._. Coś się stało że tak się zachowujesz, nie codzienie słyszę k***a, właściwie to codziennie, bo mieszkam z dwiema fankami Beth ._. . Widać że się na coś wkurzyłaś.. ''Wzięła stanik. '''Luna: Dziękuje. Jak upiorę 69 swój stanik to oddam ci twój.. Maddie: 'Nie lepiej wrzucić wszystkie naraz? Chyba jest tu pralka, nie? ''Nareszcie pojawił się HENRY! <3 '''Henry: Wrzucę ci ciuchy do pralki. Maddie: '''Najpierw trzeba zacząć od tego, że nie wiemy gdzie jest pralka <3. '''Luna: Właściwie, mam tylko jeden stanik czymś ubrudzonym do prania dać. A z resztą, masz chłopie. Rzuciła Stanikiem w Henry'ego. Luna: Do pralki, jak wyschnie to oddasz mi <3. Ja idę założyć stanik, jeszcze raz dzięki za niego. Luna wyszła z pokoju. Maddie: 'Ja nie mam nic do prania. Masz na dzisiaj wolne, więc idź kupić sobie w sklepiku coś ładnego <3. ''Dała mu dolara xD. Pokój Nr. 1 Hildegarde wstała jako pierwsza i zaczeła grzebać śpiącemu Stanisławowi w nosie. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde szukać śniadanie dla drużyna! <3 Hildegarde (Pokój Zwierzeń): Skoro Hildegarde zostać kapitan Hildegarde musieć dbać o drużyna! <3 Przyniosła kilka szczurów, i okładała nimi Stasia. Stasiek wybudził się. Do pokoju przyszedł Henry Henry: Hej Hildegarde. Zostawiłem niespodziankę na Borisie! <3 Stasiek: 'Oww, szczury <3. ''Zaczął je głaskać. 'Stasiek: '''Jakie to słodkie zwierzątka. <3. ''Hildegarde jednak połykała je jeden po drugim. '''Hildegarde: One nie być słodkie, tylko smaczne! <3 W ogóle to dlaczego ty mieć niebieskie włosy? Stasiek: '''Mogę Ci pokazać. B) Serio są smaczne? '''Hildegarde: Ty sam musieć najpierw spróbować! Wepchneła mu jednego do buzi. Stanisławowi otworzyły się oczy. Zaczął powoli rozgryzać szczura, powoli łamał mu kości, czuł jak jego kończyny przestawały się ruszać. Przeżuwał nieustannie. Czuł wypływającą krew z jego ciała, która była doskonałą popitką. W końcu połknął całego. Stasiek: 'One są genialne! <333 ''Schowała reszte w majtki, żeby ten czasem za bardzo ich nie polubił. '''Hildegarde: Jaka szkoda, że to już być ostatni. :c A teraz ty powiedzieć Hildegarde jak zrobić niebieskie włos! Stasiek: 'Musimy pójść do reaktora. <3 Idziesz? :D ''Hildegarde wróciła z całodniowych łowów do pokoju drużynowego z płótnem i radioaktywnymi maziami. Po chwili skończyła malować drużynową flage. '''Hildegarde: Gotowe! <3 Drużyna B.E.T.H. być najlepsza! ^^ Zrobiła dziure na środku pokoju i wbiła do niej flage. Hildegarde: Hmmm.. Wyjrzała przez okno, widząc wbiegającego do lasu Borisa, po czym wybiegła z pokoju. Apartament Prowadzącego W międzyczasie Vince siedział sobie na wodnym łóżku i zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Oh dlaczegóż ja znów muszę kroczyć na tej ścieżce. Wstał i spojrzał na zdjęcie swojej Cathi. '' '''Vince: '''Właśnie nam obojgu dobrze się wiedzie i nagle okazuje się, że i Maddie się pojawiła. Oh.. dlaczego? Czy to ma być zemsta za me wybryki? Czyż wpadłem w szpony pożądania? Czy też chce napisać inny scenariusz dla mego losu? ''Zasłonił swoje czoło ręką i padł na poduszki. '' '''Vince:' Oh.. pozostaje mi nadzieja, nadziej że będzie dobrze. Chwycił po kwiat lili i wąchnął jej zapach. Vince: Eh.. muszę spoglądać w przyszłość, przyszłość która okazała się skarbem większym niż diament. Chwycił jedną z nich i przytulił. '' '''Vince:' Moja Cathi. <3 Mam nadzieję, że sobie radzisz na planie serialu. Westchnął i podszedł sobie do biurka i wyciągnął sobie czekoladki. '' '''Vince: '''No skoro mam chwilę dla siebie, czas by moje dzieło rozpisać. ''Wziął leżący obok długopis i swój zeszyt. Rozłożył sobie i zaczął pisać. Vince: 'Czyż to nie dziwn, że znów oboje się spotykamy? Czy to prawda, czy też kłamstwo? Czy naprawdę los coś ma knuć? Sprawiłem ci ból i ponownie cię widzę. Chciałbym cię utulić w swoje ramiona i przeprosić... Wiem, że w środku delikatna, jednak na zewnątrz twarda. ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''Sumienie mi spokoju nie daje! To me fatum! Wciąż mglista i kręta, wciąż sprawiajaca niespodzianki... Maddie słowa kierując do ciebie, prosić o jedno mogę... oczyść swój umysł ze mnie jak i ja oczyścić chcię swój. Złagódżmy nasze gwożdzie przybite do naszych serc... Przepraszam... ''Wyrwał kartkę i wyszedł z swojego pokoju. Wszedł do pokoju zawodników i ukradkiem schował swoje wyznanie na łóżku Maddie, po czym zbiegł od razu do swojego pokoju. '' Pokój nr 3 ''Z tego zespoł jako pierwszy wstał Boris. Od razu zaczął się gimnastykować. Robił to tak by nie obudzić reszte zespołu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Boris: Jako ostatni znalazłem figrukę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem tym słabym! Mam zamiar ich pokonać! Przyszedł do pokoju Henry Henry: Boris... Przebierz się... prawie pęka ze śmiechu ''Chyba nie będziesz latać w piżamie. ''I wyszedł śmiąc się w niebogłosy zaś Ebony jeszcze nie wstała z łóżka ,a potajemnie pisała motatki o innych uczestnikach. Korytarz Po wyjściu z pokoju Henry na początek poszedł do pokoju by coś wziąć. Na korytarzu był już ubrany i sam. Wpatrzył się w zdjęcie Kleina i westchnął ze smutkiem. '' '''Henry': Kochany Kleinie.. :C Henry się rozkleił. Henry: Nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę że wolisz hetero.. Zawsze cię będę kochać.. :C Henry w końcu z się zdenerwował i ocierając łzy zniszczył zdjęcie. Kiedy przestał ryczeć wybiegł z domku i pobiegł przed siebie. Zamknął na chwilę oczy.. I już go nie było. Zaginął. Reaktor W rzeczywistości Henry nie zaginął. Ukrył się na rdzeniu reaktora. Tam bowiem były małe drzwiczki w podziemiach do pewnego ocalałego i pięknego domu. Henry siedział na kanapie i oglądał rumuńskie telenovele. Henry: Nudy... Ehh.. Parking Na parking przyszedł ubrany Boris. Stanął sobie i patrzał się na budynek. Był w świetnej kondycji i miała zamiara zacząć biegać, ale przed tym zaczął się bardziej rozciągać. Boris: Czas poprawić sobie kondycje! Skończył i pobiegł w stronę lasu. Tuż za nim na czterech łapach biegała Hildegarde. Hildegarde: To znowu być ty? ^^ Hildegarde znowu zgłodnieć, a szczury nie wystarczyć. >:) Zaczeła się do niego zbliżać. W końcu wzieła go za fraki i z krzykiem w biegu wyrzuciła go do jeziorka, po czym dumnie uniosła głowe i szukała robaków w ziemi na kolacje. Las Fiona od dwóch godzin była w lesie. W pewnym momencie spotkała Hildegarde. Fiona: 'Hej wielkoludzie. <3 Co porabiasz? ''Wyjeła głowe z mrowiska. Była cała w mrówkach. '''Hildegarde: Witać! <3 Hildegarde szukać kolacja! ^^ Rzuciła jej mrówke rozmiaru buta. Hildegarde: Chcieć się poczęstować? Podrapała się pod pachą. xD Fiona złapała mrówkę. Fiona: 'Oh, jaka słit. <3 ''Nagle mrówka ugryzła ją w palec. Fiona zaczęła krzycześ baaaardzo piskliwym głosem, a po chwili jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Rzuciła mrówkę w stronę drzewa, a następnie kopnęła dosyć spory kamień, który poleciał gdzieś dalej i ostatecznie wylądował na głowie Borisa. Potem dziewczyna "wróciła do normy". xD '''Fiona: '''Więc... na czym skończyliśmy? ^^ Jak chcesz, to mogę poszukać z tobą tego jedzonka na kolację. <3 Minął ich Henry wpierdzielić Boris'owi za porysowanie długopisem jego piżamki z piyo. Nagle podszedł do Hildegrade wściekły Boris. 'Boris: '''Ty głupia yeti! ''Kopnął ją tak, że wyleciała po za lasu.Niestety,widział to Henry. '''Henry: Odpie*dol się od niej bo ci za*ebię! Kopnął go w krocze,pozbawił go 4 zębów(kolejnych) i usiadł na nim. Najpierw związał mu ręce i nogi sznurem A potem przywalił mu w brzuch z całej siły (A Henry chodził na siłownię 7 lat...) I wyjął z kieszeni maszynkę do golenia. Zaczął mu golić łeb i porysował mu czoło z napisami "Ci*a" , "Ch*j" i "Pedofil" Wykręcił mu nogę i podbił oko. Nacharał na jego twarz i wsmarował mu błoto w twarz. Zostawił go samego i pobiegł do Hildegarde. Henry: Hildzia, napie*dol mu! Hildegarde wylądowała na pupcie po za lasem. Hildegarde: Nikt po za Martin nie ma prawa nazywać Hildegarde YETI!!!! Wstała waląc się w klate jak goryl. Hildegarde: Hildegarde teraz zniszczyć BORIS!! Wracała do lasu wyrywając ze wściekłości po drodze wszystkie drzewa. Hildegarde: Lepiej żeby cie tu nie być! W końcu z dwoma kłodami w rękach wyszła zza zakrętu wracając do miejsca w którym stał Boris i Fiona. Hildzia machnęła kłodą przez co Boris wleciał do komina elektrowni. Hildegarde się uspokoiła. Hildegarde: Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z Hildegarde! Przybiła piątke Henry'emu. Po chwili wrócił Boris. Był cały nagi. Podszedł do Hildegrade i zawiązał ją do drzewa jak i Fonę wraz z Henry'm. Boris: Debile! Podpalił drzewo, na którym znajdowali się Hildegrade, Henry i Fiona. Hildegarde zaczeła się śmiać z widoku nagiego Borisa. Hildegarde: On być jak Ken! *If You Know What I Mean* Napieła mięśnie wpore uwalniając całą trójke i rzuciła płonącym drzewem w Borisa, podpalając mu włosy. Boris: 'No nie! Przecież nie dawo co mi one odrosły! Grrr! ''Ale, gdy zobaczył, że palą mu się klejnoty od razu pobiegł w stronę Hildzi, którą zaczął gwałcić w krzakach, a tak anprawdę to gwłacił drzewo bo nie dowidział z dymu, który leciła w jego stronę z klejontów. Jednak udało mu się trafić gałązką w c**e Hildzi. Fiona natomiast obudziła w sobie demona i rzuciła się na Borisa krzycząc przy tym jak facet. xD Potem zaczęła go dusić do momentu aż stracił przytomność. 'Fiona: '''I już lepiej więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj! No chyba, że pewnego dnia nie chcesz się już obudzić... ''Luna przechodziła sobie koło lasu pijąc cole. '''Luna:'' Jedyna rzecz której nikt mi nie zabrał. A co tutaj się.. ''Gdy tylko zobaczyła całą akcje między Hildzią, Boris'em, Fioną i Henry'm, zaksztusiła się piciem. Wyjęła aparat i zaczęła cykać zdjęcia. Luna: Hue, będę miała co wstawić na fejsbuczka . Ta akcja tak cudownie wygląda, Haha! <3 Wyjęła benzyne i wylała na Boris'a po czym ją podpaliła. '' '''Luna': Płoń ch*ju. :D Rzuciła na ziemię pusty kanister i sobie poszła coś jeszcze podpalić. (xD) Zadanie Vince przybył na parking gdzie była rozstawiona scena. '' '''Vince': Witam moi drodzy zawodnicy! Jednak zamiast piętnastu było czternastu. Vince: Cóż.. mam niestety przykrą i dobrą wiadomość. To może najpierw zła... jak zauważyliście nie ma jednej zawodniczki. Zostawiła mi informację, którą potwierdziła i stwierdziła, że niestety chce odejść. Natasza niestety zrezygnowała i została odesłana do domu. Westchnął smutno '' '''Vince:' A dobra sprawa to czas ogłosić zwycięzcę z dodatkowego zadania! Więc, po namyśle i oglądnięciu waszych lóg i nazw... najbardziej spodobała mi się drużyna Chlebkowych Jamników! To wy dostaniecie ułatwienie w zadaniu. Ale jakie? To za chwilę. Podbiegł i wskoczył na scenę. '' '''Vince:' Więc pierwsze zadanie będzie bardzo łatwitkie. Z drużyną musicie wykonać przedstawienie, nawiązujące tematycznie do naszych rozległych okolicznych terenów. Możecie użyć wszystko czego zechcecie. Są również trzy tematy przewodnie. Kapitanowie ustalą miedzy sobą który temat wezmą. Albo opowieść w stylu komedii, albo romans albo i horror. Macie dużo czasu bo daję wam cały weekend! Więc liczę na ciekawe historie. No i to też moment na wyjawienie reszty zasad. Podszedł do tablicy i odsłonił płachtę. '' '''Vince:' Więc.. mamy trzy drużyny. Więc tylko jedna wygra nietykalność .. z co z pozostałymi? No więc wyjaśniam. Kapitan jak wspomniałem ma kilka przywilejów. Podejmuje on decyzję za całą drużynę, ale nie tylko. Drużyny który przegrają stają do pojedynku! Drużyna która wygra pojedynek straci zawodnika na rzecz zwycięzcy zadania. Ta.. dobrze słyszycie. Drużyna która wygra zadanie podkradnie sobie członka z innej drużyny. Oczywiście kto to bedzie to zadecysuje kapitan. Drużyna która zawali i zadanie i pojedynek o drugie miejsce też straci zawodnika.. a ten zawodnik wypada z gry! Tak fajnie co nie? To daje tyle możliwości! Czy lepiej zawalić pojedynek by rywale zabrali jakiegoś wroga? Sprowadzić sojusznika do drużyny? Cóż.. będzie okazja wykorzystać to w praktyce, więc nie przeciągając zapraszam do pierwszego drużynowego zadania! Zszedł ze sceny i siadł sobie spoglądając na zmagania zawodników. Postępy zawodników B.E.T.H 150px Hildegarde zebrała do siebie całą swoją drużyne. Hildegarde: Hildegarde mieć plan na genialny horror! Zaczeła rozpisywać liste potrzebnych rzeczy, do stworzenia całości. Hildegarde: Ty zająć się tym Stachu. Hildegarde zrobić scenariusz! *_* Napaliła się i narysowała Martina na kartce. Hildegarde: Hihi. <3 Stasiek spogląda na listę Hildzi. Z każdym kolejnym punktem jego oczy otwierają się coraz bardziej. Stasiek: 'Ja pierdzielę! Ty to masz wyobraźnie, Hildzia. <3 ''Pobiegł do swojej sypialni aby wziąć rzeczy by zrobić z nich stroje. Hildegarde zapełniała drugą kartke bazgrołami. '''Hildegarde: I w tym momencie wyjść Martin! Stachu! Wracać szybko z kostium! Ukuła igłą Rolande w pupcię. xD Stasiek wrócił. Stasiek: 'Melduję się! <3 ''Zaczął szyć pierwszy strój. '''Hildegarde: Uuuu, świetny materiał! Zaczeła go rozciągać. Hildegarde: Być bardzo elastyczny! ^^ Zrobiła sobie przerwe od pisania i pomogła szyć Stasiowi. Końcowym efektem były 3 nogawki i jeden rękawek. Hildegarde: To pasować idealnie! Próbowała przymierzyć kostium na Stasiu. Stasiek: 'Idealny! Dobra, teraz coś dla Ciebie. <3 A jak scenariusz? ''Stasiek zaczął szyć obszerny strój dla Hildzi. '''Hildegarde: Pamiętać Stasiek, że strój ma być rushowy! Jej uwage skupiła znajdujące się przy rdzeni ogromne, radioaktywne pudło z napisem "nie dotykać" Hildegarde: To musieć być zaadresowane do nas! <3 Zatarła rączki i podhasała do pudła. Hildegarde: Uuuu. <3 Zastukała, po czym wzieła pudło na plecy i wróciła do drużyny, zwalając pudło na stopy Staszka. Hildegarde: Ups! Hildegarde przepraszać! ^^ Stasiek nie przejmując się pudełkiem wstał i zaprezentował strój. '' '''Stasiek: '''TADA! ''Pokazał obszerny, różowy, pokryty cekinami strój. Idealnie pasował na Hildzie. Zajął się dwoma ostatnimi strojami. Hildegarde: Dziękować. <3 Przytuliła go.. A raczej zgniotła w ramionach i ubrała się w swoje przedstawieniowe wdzianko. Hildegarde: Pasować jak masło w pączek! <3 Zrobiła piruet, po czym spojrzała na pudło. Hildegarde: Czy ty uważać, że my powinniśmy otworzyć to pudło? Stasiek: 'OOOO tak. <3 ''Stasiek otowrzył pudło. Znalazł w nim zielonoświecący (radioaktywny) nóż. 'Stasiek: '''Muahahaha! Idealny do przedstawienia! ''Hildegarde natomiast wsadziła ręke. Kiedy ją wyjeła była cała w jakieś mazi. '''Hildegarde: To być idealne na makijaż! Zaczeła smarować sobie tym twarz, po czym polizała ręke. Hildegarde: To być smaczne! <3 Zafascynowany Stasiek również spróbował. Stasiek: '''Jabłkowe! ''Zaczął się delikatnie pienić. '' '''Stasiek: '''Mamy scenariusz? '''Hildegarde: O tak. <3 Wyjeła kilka kartek. Na jednej był narysowany Martin, na drugiej Hildegarde, a na trzeciej Martin i Hildegarde razem. Hildegarde: To przedstawienie być hit rok. <3 Stasiek: 'U! U! ''Przebrał się w swój kostium. 'Stasiek: '''To kogo mam grać? ''Powiedział triumfalnie wznosząc nóż. Hildegarde szepneła mu coś na ucho. '''Hildegarde: ^^ Stasiek: 'Uuuu. <3 Zawsze chciałem go zagrać. <3 ''Hildegarde skończyła ostatnie zapiski w scenariuszu. '''Hildegarde: Gotowe! <3 Zajęła się ustawianiem wszystkich do próby generalnej, po której mogli swobodnie zaczynać występ. Do tej drużyny zawitał Boris, któy wziął scenariusz Hidlzi i go wsadził sobie w du*e. Hildzia zdzieliła Borisa ogromnym kostiumowym kopytem, żeby go zamurować i wrzucić do jeziora. Hildegarde: Teraz Hildegarde móc dalej pracować nad scenariusz. <3 Dobrze, że tamten to być tylko na brudno! ^^ Wyjeła pliczek czystego scenariusza. Vodka Squad Fiona: '''Co wybieramy? Może komedię? ^^ Moja nauczycielka powiedziała kiedyś, że jestem chodzącą parodią. <3 '''Luciana: Nieeee, romans. <3 My z Luczką świetnie to zagramy. <3 Pocałowała chłopaka w ucho. xD '' ''Junior wydawał się być niewyspany. Junior II: Co robimy? Luciana usłyszała piszczącą Effy. xDD Luciana: Wydaje mi się, że jednak komedię... Westchnęła i spojrzała na Henry'ego. Fiona: 'Ma ktoś jakiś ciekawy pomysł? Ja kiedyś zagrałam w przedstawieniu nawiedzone dziecko z psychiatryka. :D Mogę powtórzyć swoją dziwną rolę. <3 ''Pobiegła gdzieś i po chwili wróciła z wielkim pudłem. 'Fiona: '''Może to będzie nie po kolei, ale wybierzmy sobie jakieś fajne stroje. <3 ''Henry zajrzał do pudła. Zobaczył tam zniszczone ubrania, ubrania modelek itd. Niezbyt mu się to podobało. '''Henry: Niezręczna sytuacja. Trzeba to obgadać. Bierze notes i zapisuje pomysły. Gdy skończył zaczął szyć kostiumy. Luciana również wzięła się do roboty. Henry: Skończone! <3 Luna: Czy tylko mnie się wydaje że polegniemy na całej linii, a z resztą. Jak przegramy to nie prze mnie (please). Maddie: 'Ej, ej, ej! Nie ma mowy! Nie będę ubierała się w te sukienki! One są ciasne, niewygodne i w dodatku cuchną moczem Beth! '''Vince: '''A twój zapach doszedł do mnie już daleko i pachnie cudownie jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu. ''Podszedł przywitać się ponownie z Maddie. '''Vince: Mam nadzieję, że liścik przeczytałaś. Maddie: '''Nie, potargałam już po przeczytaniu nagłówka. '''Vince: Cóż, wprawdzie oczekiwałem, że nagłowek chociaż czytniesz. Chytrze się uśmiechnął. '' '''Maddie: '''Serio, mam to głęboko w mine ass. Skończyło się z Maddie, która chce mieć przyjaciół, teraz jest Maddie, która pragnie się odegrać. Nie wchodź mi w drogę, komu w d**ę, temu w czas. Kolejny mądry cytat, tym razem więźniów spod prysznica. '''Vince: '''Cóż ja mam swoją wybrankę, acz miło jest cię widzieć starą dobrą, twardą Maddie. ''Zaśmiał się zadowolony. Vince: 'Życzę wiec powodzenia i nie będę przeszkadzał w zadanku. Powodzenia! ''Odszedł mrigajac do niej. '' '''Maddie: '''Mój nauczyciel, wlepił by mu karniaka na czole za to że powiedział dwa razy pod rząd: Powodzenia... Macie jakieś normalne stroje? Takie żebym nie musiała się ubierać w sukienki? Pleaaaase... ''Henry daje jej uszyty strój. '''Henry: Bluzka z poszarpanymi jeansami. A Vince jest popie*dolony! Maddie: '''I to jest my style! Vince zachowuje się jak by był wciąż we mnie zadurzony, ale stara się być ze swoją oczojebno słitaśną Cathi... Nienawidzę, gdy, ktoś tak, się zachowuje... Prawdopodobnie miał nadzieję na kopulację ze mną w pustej wannie, ale cóż, poszczęściło mi się i nie zostałam pokrzywdzona. '''Henry: Wiedziałem że ci się spodoba. Vince.. Nie lubię typa. Za to co ci zrobił, powinien stracić swój płciowy narząd. Catherine.. Od takich intyfalnych osób robi mi się niedobrze. W sumie się dobrali. Westchnął i zaczął szyć stroje wojskowe. Maddie: 'Gdy oglądałam powtórkę ATP w telewizji, widziałam że podobały mu się aż trzy panny, w których byłam ja. Ale cóż, teraz jestem wolnym duchem, wiem czego spodziewać się po chłopakach, którzy starają się kręcić z dziewczynami. No i jak to się stało, że nie zauważyłam że kręcił z tymi dwiema pannami!? ''Wzięła scenariusz i zaczęła go czytać. '''Henry: Więc może chciałabyś się na nim zemścić? Ulżyłoby ci gdyby spotkała go podobna sytuacja. Maddie: '''A jak? Jak mam się zemścić? Nie będę tępą zołzą i nie pocałuję jakiegoś faceta na jego oczach, to nie działa. '''Henry: Możesz na przykład udawać że ciągle jesteś w nim zakochana i omotaj go tak by zerwał Cat! Potem poflirtuj z kimś na jego oczach. Gra aktorska a nie flirt! A potem czekaj co się stanie! ^^ Maddie: '''Takie coś, to nie dla mnie. Nie chcę żeby nazywali mnie nową Heather, lub nie daj boże czymś gorszym... Niech sam dostrzeże jak zrobił, ja nie będę na niego naciskać. Chcę się na nim odegrać tak, żeby pożałował, ale sprawiedliwie. I nie zależy mi na nim, tak przy okazji, jakby nie mógł zwyczajnie ze mną zerwać, tylko zaczął kręcić jak gdyby nic z Catem! '''Henry: Rób jak uważasz. Napił się wody i wrócił do pracy. Henry: Zresztą, sama mówiłaś że nie szukasz przyjaźni. Maddie: '''Nie szukam rozrzutnych przyjaźni, nie mam zamiaru przyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi i wszystkim. Jeśli kogoś polubię, to będzie należał do tej mojej małej grupki BF. '''Henry: A należę do tej grupki? :3 Maddie: '''Cóż, jeszcze się za dobrze nie znamy, ale sądzę że do niej należysz. :) '''Henry: Jupi. <3 Maddie: '''Czy tylko ja uważam, że Boris zachowuje się infantylnie? Myśli że jak jest z Afganistanu, to jest taki like a boss i nie można mu nic zrobić. '''Henry: Również tak uważam. Jest po prostu idiotą. Chlebkowe Jamniki Effy siedziała rozłożona na dość dużej skale i paliła skręta. Effy:'To co? Może romans? W komedię nie mam zamiaru się bawić i wymyślać "śmiesznych" dialogów. '''Ebony: '''Uważam ,że to dobry pomysł <3 Jest tylko obietnica ,że nie zagram jego dziewczyny ! ''Wskazała palcem na Borisa. '' '''Effy:'Nie masz wielkiego wyboru :P To tylko durna sztuka, nic wielkiego, przecież nie musisz go lubić żeby grać jego laskę... 'Ebony: '''Argh.. Robię to tylko dlatego żeby wygrać tą zakihaną kasę ! (Pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Boris łatwo ci to nie ujdzie ! ''Vince, który krążył nagle podszedł do Effy. Jako, że ich drużyna wygrała nagrodę wręczył jej kartkę. 'Vince: '''Jako, że mówiłem że zwycięzcy dodatkowego zadania dostaną nagrodę, więc daję ci trzy wskazówki co będę oceniał. Jako, że wybraliście romans to pod ten gatunek dostaliście wskazówkę. ''Wziął pozostałe dwie kartki i rozerwał je. '''Vince: A reszta.. cóż.. działa na własną rękę. Boris: 'Ja się jakoś poświecę dla zespołu byle by nie odpaść! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Ugh! Jest coś w tej dziewczynie co w niej lubie, ale nie wiem co? Ale i tak jej nie cierpię, ani jej nie kocham! Jestem tym złym, a nie tym neutralny lub dobrym! Niestety straciłem swoje włosy. ;( Występy ''Każda drużyna umieszcza występ pod swoim nagłówkiem. Proszę by występy dostarczyć do końca dzisiejszego dnia, tak do godz. 21:00. Występ Drużyny B.E.T.H "Czarnobylskie Piekło" '''Hildegarde: Gotowi? ^^ Hildegarde nacisnęła przycisk na pilocie i cała okolica została pokryta mgłą. Po chwili wyłania się z niej trójka przyjaciół z Polski - Stasiek, Victoria oraz Rolanda, która zmierzała na wymarzone wakacje do słonecznej Hiszpanii. Niestety, za kierownicą samochodu, którym zmierzali do Barcelony siedziała Rolandzia, więc przyjaciele trafili wprost pod samą Czarnobylską elektrownie. Ostrożnie wysiedli z samochodu. Stasiek: Czy to na pewno jest ta Hiszpania? O.O Wdepnął prosto w jakąś radioaktywną breje. Rolanda: Nie wiem, ale wyczuwam tutaj kanapkę z nutellą i boczusiem! *_* Gdzieś pognała. Stasiek: Czekaj, nie zostawiaj nas tutaj! Próbował pobiec za nią, jednak nie mógł. Radioaktywna breja wciągała go pod powierzchnie ziemi. Stasiek: Victoria.. Victoria?! POMOŻ MI! Victoria wychyliła głowe zza szyby samochodu, i widziała Staśka trzymającego się za noge, jednak nic mu się nie działo. Victoria: Nie zgrywaj downa. -.- Stasiek prztarł oczka. Breja zniknęła. Stasiek: Dziwne.. Przysięgam, że coś mnie wciągało! Skierował swój wzrok ku rosłej elektrowni. Victoria: Dobra, pomóż mi lepiej odpalić samochód! Szlag.. Coś się zepsuło. Stasiek: Jak to, chcesz zostawić tutaj Rolandzie? Victoria: No pewnie! Czy to ci wygląda na Hiszpanie?! Podrapał się po głowie. Stasiek: No.. Nie wiem. Victoria: Od początku wiedziałam że to po*ebany pomysł! Mam ją w dupie. Ja stąd wyjeżdżam! Znowu próbowała odpalić auto i znowu bez skutku. Stasiek: Może poszukamy jakieś pomocy? Victoria: Chyba cie pogieło. Nadal nie kumasz gdzie jesteśmy?! JESTEŚMY W CZARNOBYLU! Uwage Staśka skupił jednak cień, który mignął za Victorią. Victoria: Co się tak lampisz? Stasiek: Też to widziałaś? Victoria: Przestań mnie straszyć! Coś złapało ją za ramie. Victoria pisneła. Rolanda: Och tak wiem, moja brew jest szekszowna! ^^ Victoria pisnęła jeszcze raz. Stasiek odetchnął. Stasiek: I co, znalazłaś twój bekon z nutellą? Rolanda: Nie. <3 Ale zobaczcie za to, jakie ładne znalazłam dzieciątko! ^^ Rolanda uniosła stary, starannie zawinięty kocyk. Dziecko zamiast nóg miało trzy świńskie kopyta, i wielkie, całe białe, pełne żył oczy. Victoria zemdlała. --- Victoria ocknęła się dopiero w nocy. Znajdowała się w bezpiecznym samochodzie, razem z Rolandą i Stasiek z głową przy otwartym oknie, którzy smacznie chrapali. Victoria zza okna w lesie słyszała pojękiwania, odgłosy rozszapywania i sapania. Kiedy powoli i ostrożnie odwróciła się, żeby zamknąć okno Staśka - pisnęła. Dziecko znalezione przez Rolande znajdowało się w samochodzie i swoimi wyłupiastymi białymi oczami wpatrywało się w Victorie. Victoria: Aaa! Powstrzymała pisk łąpiąc się z buzie. Głośno połkneła śline. Już nie słyszała więcej odgłosów rozszarpywania, ani sapania. Bała się obudzić Rolande i Stasia, więc nerwowo schyliła się do okna obok którego leżał Stasiu, żeby je zamknąć. Jednak za bardzo trzęsły się jej ręce. Victoria: No dalej.. Wycedziła przez zęby. Próbowała nie zwracać nawet już uwagi na śliskie ciało dziecka, które mocno objęło jej noge. Victoria: K*rwa! Obudziła Staśka. Victoria: Ciii! Victoria pokazała mu palcem, żeby nie się nie odzywał. Stasiek: Ale.. Nagle ktoś złapał zza okna głowe Staśka i silnym ruchem wysunął go z samochodu. Victoria zdążyła jedynie zauważyć ręke z 7 palcami, i obrzydliwie długimi paznonkciami. Victoria: Co sie tutaj dzieje?! Słyszała tylko krzyk Stasia. Strzepała z nogi dziecko, i trzymając za rękę pół śpiącą Rolande wybiegła z samochodu z drugiej strony. Rolanda: Dlaczego biegniemy po lesie? <3 Victoria: Zamknij się! Musimy po prostu stąd uciec! Rolanda: Czekaj, zostawiliśmy dzieciątko! <3 Victoria: To twoje dzieciątko zbawiło te stwory aż do naszego samochodu! Rolanda: No bo jest śliczne. <3 Victoria: Zamknij się i biegnij! Dziewczyna targała Rolande przed siebie, nie wiedząc nawet gdzie zmierzają. Oddalały się od potwornego śmiechu, i odgłosu łamiących się kości.. --- Zmęczona Victoria i Rolanda przebiły się przez ostatnie pasmo krzkaów i przed ich oczami pojawiło się.. Ogromne, opuszczone miasto widmo. Mieszkańcy 50 tysięcznego miasta Prypeć - sąsiadującemu Czarnobylowi, zostali ewakuowani tuż po wybuchu eleketrowni. Victoria upadła na kolana. Rolanda: Uuuu, jak tutaj słodko! <3 Victoria: Zamilcz, prosze cie.. Przypomniała sobie chwile, kiedy 7 palczasta ręka wyciągneła Stasia z samochodu. Uderzyła pięścią o ziemie. Rolanda kucneła obok niej i ją przytuliła. Rolanda: Wszystko gra? :c Victoria: Jak ma cokolwiek grać?! Już po nas! Rolanda machnęła ręką. Rolanda: Oj tam. Przecież jesteśmy w Hiszpanii! <3 Victoria zdzieliła ją z liścia. Victoria: Nie jestesmy w Hiszpanii i już nigdy w niej nie będziemy! Zatoczyła koło ręką wokół wszystkich opuszczonych budynków. Victoria: Trafiliśmy na napremioniowane zadupie.. Stąd nie ma ucieczki! Rolanda: A może tamta zakapturzona istota nam pomoże? Rolanda zaczeła machać do zgarbionej, zakapturzonej postaci. Rolanda: Na pewno jest sympatyczna! <3 Podbiegła do niej. Victoria wstała głośno oddychając. Rolanda: Chodź, musisz go pozna.. Zakapturzona postać przebiła Rolande na wylot ręką. Victoria odwróciła się do ucieczki. Victoria: Nie dorwiecie mnie! Wpadła jednak prosto na drugą, identyczną zakapturzoną postać. Hildegarde: Obudzić się, Victoria.. Victoria nagle budzi się cała spocona w swoim łóżku. Victoria: Ufff.. Otechneła na myśl, że to był tylko sen i poszła dalej spać. Ponownie mgła opanowała całą scene, a po jej zniknięciu cała ekipa B.E.T.H. stała w komplecie na scenie i ukłoniła się Vince'owi. Hildegarde: To być już koniec. ^^ Występ Drużyny Chlebkowych Jamników Ebony i Boris wyszli na scenę w kostiumach. Narrator(Effy):'''Był rok 1963. Pewnego razu żył sobie piekarz o imieniu Boris ,który sam prowadził interes rodzinny ,który odziedziczył po rodzicach. Niedaleko piekarnii mieszkała hodowczyni jamników o imieniu Ebony. Pewnego ranka Ebony jak to zwykle poszła kupić świeży chleb niestety razem z Borisem nie utrzymywali dobrych relacji więc zwykle starała się go unikać. 'Ebony: '''No nie.. Znowu ty ? '''Boris: '''Ahh... Lepiej się nie odzywaj kudłata małpo ! '''Ebony: '''Jak śmiesz mówić tak do damy ?! '''Boris: '''A uwierz ,że mogę ! ''Po tym Ebony z płaczem wybiegła z piekarni i poszła do swojej ulubinej knajpki. 'Boris: '''Kurde .. Chyba się źle zachowałem myślę ,że powinienem ją przeprosić ... ''Na następny dzień Ebony znów przyszła do piekarni 'Boris: '''O witaj ! '''Ebony: '''Bez zbędnych komentarzy jasne ? '''Boris: '''Ja chciałem cię tylko p-przeprosić .. '''Ebony: '''No nie wiem ,nie wiem .. ''Boris pocałował w dłoń Ebony 'Boris: '''Naprawdę przepraszam cię za moje zachowanie ! '''Ebony: '''No dobrze ,ale żeby było to ostatni raz ! >:( '''Boris: '''Dobrze. Obiecuję. Dałabyś się może zaprosić na randkę znaczy na spotkanie juto wieczorem tu ...? '''Ebony: '''No ... Dobra w końcu jesteś całkiem słodki :3 ''Ebony wzieła dwa chleby za darmo (xD) i uciekła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy wróciła do domu była ''tak szczęśliwa ,że tańczyła z swoimi jamnikami '''Ebony: '''Ahh.. Jestem taka szczęśliwa ,że spotykam się na randkę ...znaczy spotkanie z Borisem <3 ''Tymczasem u Borisa w piekarni. '''Boris: To będzie świetna randka znaczy .. spotkanie ! Boris na spotkanie (randkę) z Ebony przygotował cały kosz chlebków i bułek.Po chwili ta zjawiła się chowając coś za plecami. Boris:'Co to takiego? '''Ebony:'Cóż kiedy wróciłam do domu i skończyłam tań...znaczy się sprzątać pomyślałam, że przez te wszystkie lata nie byłam zbyt miła, więc postanowiłam w przeprosinach dać ci jego <3 Wyciągnęła zza pleców szczeniaka jamnika 'Boris:'O to jamnik! Jaki cudowny <3 (xD) 'Ebony:'Nazwałam go Parówka bo jest taki podłóżny <3 'Boris:'O tak, one zawsze przypominały mi parówki :D Mam pomysł ! Połączmy nasze dwie wielkie pasje, czyli jamniki i pieczywo <3 'Ebony:'Jak chcesz połączyć psy z chlebami? o.O 'Boris:'Nie chodzi mi dosłownie o jamniki, ale parówki :D Wypiękę podłóżną bułkę i dam do środka parówkę, a nazwę to "Gorący Pies" <3 'Ebony:'Brzi jakoś dziwnie znajomo (xD) Ale to i tak wspaniały pomysł <3 W tej chwili pies którego trzymała w rękach wyrwał jej się i pobiegł do Borisa, po chwili podniósł nogę i "nawilżył" mu spodnie (xD) 'Ebony:'Ojej ! Przepraszam za niego :C To chyba był zły pomysł na prezent :< 'Boris:'Nie ! Był wspaniały, to są tylko spodnie. Mam pomysł, może zamiast zjeść kolację weźmiemy koszyk i spędzimy dzisiejszy wieczór na plaży w blasku księżyca? 'Ebony:'O tak ! To takie romantico <3 Pocałowała Borisa w policzek Para powendrowała razem na plażę, Boris niósł ze sobą wielki piknikowy koszyk a Ebony prowadziła na smyczy Parówkę a w drugiej ręce niosła mały koc. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Boris rozłożył koc na piasku i razem usiedli w kierunku oceanu i zachodzącego słońca, Parówka korzystajac z okazji pobiegł popływać w wodzie, zakochana para natomiast jadła "gorące psy" i trzymała się za ręce. 'Boris:'Wiesz co? O tej chwili śniłem przez ostatnie osiem lat, to dlatego byłem taki opryskliwy, bo zawsze wydawałaś mi się niedostępna... W tej chwili Ebony położyła Borisowi palec na ustach a po chwili go pocałowała w policzek (znowu xD),gdy blask księżyca (tak zachód słońca już się skończył xD) padał na ich twarze kotara się załsoniła. '''Narrator(Effy):I tak oto zaczęła się era miłości i "gorących psów" na których smaku oszalał cały świat. Nasza zakochana para założyła wielkie kulinarne imperium i zadbała o to aby na całym świecie jamniki były szanowane (xD) Tak oto żyli długo i szczesliwie (xD) Koniec <3 Cała trójka wyszła na scenę i ukłoniła się, gdy już z niej zeszli Ebony zwymiotowała a zaraz po niej Boris (xD) PS.Przepraszamy za długość xD I zbyt dużą liczbę emotek xD Występ Drużyny Vodka Squad Henry i jego drużyna wyszła w kostiumach na scenę. Była dziwna noc w Czarnobylu. 3 przyjaciół, i Luna, przechadzali się po Lesie. Luna: No przechadzamy się po lesie. Narrator: Samotnie.. Maddie: Noo, samotnie. Narrator: Luciana ciągle śliniła się na widok Lukaninho. Luciana: Ślinię się na widok Luki <3 Narrator: A Lukaninho trzymał kij baseball'owy z zamiarem jej przyp**rdolenia nim. Lukaninho: Mam zamiar ci nim prz**pierdolić.. Narrator: Zaś Maddie.. Maddie: Mam to w dupie. Narrator: Oke, oke. Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli że kierują się do Lasu zmutowanego zwierzęcia podobnego do Beth. Luna: Ej, a może wybierzemy się do strasznego Lasu zmutowanego zwierzęcia podobnego do Beeeth <33? Maddie wpatrywała się ciągle widownie. Zawaliła z plaskacza Luna'ie. Maddie: To może być niebezpieczne. Uprzedzam i odradzam. Luciana: Gem! Set i Match! <3 Lukaninho: Tenis Ziemny? Luciana: Szachy. Lukaninho: ... Narrator: Nasi bohaterowie niewiedzą o tym straszliwym potworze! Wszyscy wyjęli skrypty. Luna: A no fakt. Teraz powinna być scena z Fioną? Maddie: Czemu ja niby mam napisane że teraz drzewo mnie zgwałci a ja mam być z tego zadowolona. Luciana: Ja mam napisane że gwałcę Lukusia! :* Spojrzał na jej scenariusz. '' '''Lukaninho': Nie masz tak napisane. Luciana: przecięła sobie rękę i gałęzią i tuszem z krwi napisała coś w skrypcie. Luciana: Teraz mam! <3 Narrator: Nagle wyskoczyła bestia wyglądająca jak Beth. Jak powiedział narrator tak też się stało. Fiona: Jestem straszna! Jestem straszna! Jestem dz*wka! <3 Lukaninho: Straszna.. Przywalił Fiona'ie z kija. Fiona: Ałć, dopiero co sobie nowe oko zrobiłam. Rzuciła się na Lukaninho . Fiona: Mocniej, Mocniej, Mocniej! <3 Spostrzegła że leży na ziemi i została otoczona przez wszystkich. Fiona: ... Luna: Co teraz robimy? Maddie: Idziemy dalej? Luciana: Taa. Jak widać, ktoś tutaj słaabiutko graa. :d Lukaninho: Nie zdziwiłbym się jeśli teraz by jej armia wyskoczyła. Armia wyskoczyła zza krzaka trzymają pistolety napełnione Tatarem z Sokołowa. Lukaninho: Na serio? Narrator: Na serio. Armia po wystrzeliwała kule Tatara we wszystkich. Następnie ich obdarła z ubrań. Luciana: Czuję się seksi. <333 Maddie: Tatar dochodzi mi do miejsc gdzie Tatar nigdy nie dochodzi. Luna: To jest ku*wa komedia a nie pornografia! Lukaninho: W sumie, bez różnicy. Dziewczyny spojrzały na Lukusia, zaczęły chichotać. Armia Fiony wystraszyła wszystkich. Uciekli do lasu. A ci, zabrali swojego mistrza (Fionę) ze sobą. Narrator: Całkowicie nadzy bohaterowie przemierzali przez Las po pokrzywach, szyszkach i ostrych gałęziach. Lukaninho: Niech ktoś przywali temu narratorowi. Luna: Czy my wgl mamy narratora? Maddie: Nie, ani mowy nie było! Luciana: Lukuś, jestem całkiem goła, zgwałć mnie. <3 Lukaninho to zignorował. Wszyscy: Aaaaa! Przyśpieszyli. Kiedy byli dość daleko. Postanowili zrobić sobie ubrania z liści. Luna: Like a Amazońska .... <3 Lukaninho: Dz*wka? Luciana: Luciana? <3 Maddie: Bestia? Luna:... Kobieta ._. Narrator: Kiedy wszyscy uszyli sobie super fajne ubrania z trawy bez nici.. Maddie: Okej. Teraz jedziemy bez narratora, Narratorze, za bardzo straszysz w tej komedii więc zamknij mordę. Narrator: Ty zamknij mordę! >:( Lukaninho: Musimy przetrwać więc zbudujmy szałas. Luciana: Gotowe. Willa na drzewie, 4 pokojowa, elektryczność, ciepła woda, basen i sauna plus pełne wyposażenie lodówki :* Luna: Wow, to wszystko dla nas? :d Luciana: Nie, dla mnie i dla Lukusia. Wy śpicie w garażu czyli pod drzewem. Może was termity przyjmą gościnnie :d. Maddie: Słucham?! Wybudowałaś to na drzewie z termitami?! Luciana: Em, nie? Nagle drzewo z willą, za nią piznęło w ziemię. Luciana: Ee.. Wzięła Lukusia pod ręke. Luciana: Przygarniecie nas?! <3 Luka wyrwał się od niej. Lukaninho: Spociłaś się, mlekiem! >:( Maddie: Luna, ty i ja zbudujmy jakiś sałasik. A niech oni wreszcie się zabiją.. Lukaninho: Chcę iść z wami! Luna: Niee, twoja kobieta nie może zostać sama. Lukaninho usiadł na ziemi i odganiał patykiem Lucianę. Luciana: Mrru. <3 W tym czasie Luna i Maddie próbowały się uporać z małym szałasem. Zawalił im się.. Luna: Nosz k***a! Maddie: Eh, dobra, tam jest dziura w ziemi. Nałóżmy na nią patyki i liście, powinno na razie wystarczyć. Jak powiedziała Maddie tak dziewczyny zrobiły. Poszli do reszty. Jednak, reszty nie było. ;_; Dziewczyny widziały jak dzikusy porwały Lucianę i Lukaninho. Zaczęły za nimi biec. Luciana: Kto to taki? Zdjęła rajstopę z głowy porywacza. Luciana: Kimberly?! :o Lukaninho: Znasz ją? Luciana: No, parę numerków i nic więcej, nie martw się Lukuś, to nic nie znaczyło, wybacz mi! ;(((( Lukaninho: To kto tutaj jest? Zdjął rajstopkę z głowy porywacza który go niósł. Lukaninho: A go znasz? Luciana: Jasne! <3 Lukaninho: Kolejny szybki numerek? Luciana: Nie bo to pedał! <3 Był moim przyjacielem za czasów szkoły. Chodziliśmy, opalaliśmy pupcie itp. :d Lukaninho: W sumie, nie musiałem wiedzieć. Oboje zostali dostarczeni do jaskini Fiony. Fiona: Oj, witajcie! <3 My się już znamy. Lukaninho: Takiej mordy nie da się zapomnieć. Fiona: Dziękuje! :d No to teraz powinniśmy sobie coś wyjaśnić. To mój las co nie? A wy do niego weszliście. Lukaninho: Cóż, dwie gorące laski i Luciana chciały przejść się do lasu? Ty jakbyś była chłopakiem, lub nim jesteś, odmówiłabyś? Fiona: Chciałeś zrobić ten teges czy ten inny teges. Lukaninho: Ten teges. Fiona: A to sory. :d Ale i tak mogłeś wybrać inny las. Cóż. Luciana: Lukuś? Co oznacza ten teges? :( I czemu powiedziałeś, dwie gorące laski i Luciana? Ja nie jestem gorąca?! Ja się codziennie smażę w tosterze <3 Fiona: Tak czy inaczej, jedno z was będzie miał wpychane pyszne danie, Rosołek z zmutowanych kór! <3 Lukaninho: Luciana. Luciana: Co ja? >:( Jak wrócimy do domu to se porozmawiamy! Nie masz prawa mówić że dz*wki są gorące a twoja żona to zwykła k**wa! Lukaninho: Nie powiedziałem tak a po pierwsze k***a nie jesteśmy małżeństwem! Luciana: A no fakt ._. Fiona: Słudzy, zabierzcie proszę Lukusia do pralki. Kimberly: Której? Fiona: Do tej z opcją suszenia. Henry: Nie działa. Fiona: Może być ta zwykła. Lukaninho został wsadzony do pralki. Fiona: A i dodajcie Perwollu. Musi ładnie pachnieć. Henry dodał Perwollu. Luka zaczął się prać. Luciana: Czemu on się pierze? ;( Fiona: To jest pranie mózgu. Cóż, ostatnim razem zbyt dosłownie to potraktowaliśmy i pewna osoba chodzi teraz bez mózgu <3 Luciana: To podłe! Fiona: To fajne! <3 Wiesz jak wtedy pachną? ^.^ Luciana: Jak? Fiona: Perwoll’em. Luciana: :o *-* Pojawiła się Maddie i ta druga i postanowiły uratować swoich przyjaciół. Maddie: Nie no! Już go zjedliście? A Luciany się nie dało! > Luciana: Lukuś żyje ale się pierze. Luna: W czym? Luciana: W Perwoll’u. Luna&Maddie: *-* Pranie się skończyło. Lukaninho został zombie tak samo jak Henry i Kimberly. Maddie: Nie no! Luna: Co teraz zrobimy? Luciana: A może tak zabierzemy Lukę i może ten teges lub inny teges? Maddie: Ten teges? Luciana: Tak. Luna: Nieee! Luna przywaliła Fionie. A swoim kunk fu karate Luciana i Maddie załatwiły Kimberly i Henry’ego. Henry: Może było lepiej zostać bohaterem.. Kimberly: Teraz to mówisz? Luciana ucałowała Lukę i wywaliła go do pralki, dolała Woolite i wstawiła na 5 minut. W tym czasie dziewczyny wraz z Fioną zagrały w Karty. Fiona: Masz jakieś piątki? Luna: Nie a ty dwójki? Maddie: Mam. Ktoś chce szóstki? Luciana: Ja wezmę. Teraz będę miała wszystkie liczby <3 Lukaninho skończył się prać. Lukaninho: Gdzie ja jestem? Luciana: Jesteś in de word! :d Jestem twoją żoną a to nasze dzieci. Maddie i Luna. <3 Lukaninho: Taa, jeszcze czego. Wracajmy, spóźnimy się na kolacje księżycową, dziś są kopytka. Luciana: Kopytka! <3 Luna: Kochamy kopytka! <3 Maddie: Łuhu Cała czwórka opuściła jaskinie. '' '''Narrator': Za dziesięć lat: Maddie została słynną łowczynią głów potworów. Na swojej ścianie sław ma aż dwie Fiony! , Luna zaczęła wykładać Koptykologie na uniwersytecie Trzeciego Wieku. Mało dostaje ale udaje jej się przeżyć. Luciana żąda alimentów od Lukaninho bo podobno ta 7 dzieci to jego. Lukaninho za to jest bezrobotny i mieszka w ZuS’ie. Fiona wisi sobie na ścianie sław u Maddie, próbuje się jeszcze wydostać stamtąd ale nikt nie chce jej kupić biletu do Monachium. Kimberly została przyjęta do Oxfordu gdzie pracuje jako płyn do podłogi. Henry zaś po tym jak wrócił mu rozum zbudował machinę czasu gdzie cofnął się do czasu tej opowieści. Chowa się na górze teatru gdzie mówi jako narrator i opowiada tą zabawną historię. Narrator '''Henry: A myśleliście że kto inny może nam tą historię narratorować? <3 Zanim jednak ogłosimy Te End historii, zapomnieliśmy o jednym.. Czasy współczesne: Cała czwórka wychodziła właśnie z lasu, niezauważając, wpadła do wielkiej kadzi z Kupą. '''Narrator: Koniec <3 ^.^ Drużyna ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny. Ogłoszenie wyników Po krótkim namyśle Vince wszedł na scenę ,żeby ogłosić wyniki. Vince: Nawiązanie do horroru było naprawdę znakomite! Ta nuta grozy i strachu. Wspaniale, jednak.. taj jakoś gdy wpadała Rolanda troszkę mi jakoś nie podchodziło ale to detal. Za odniesienie do tematu dostajecie 8 punktów. Oczywiście nawiązanie do Czarnobyla jak najbardziej pasowało i tutaj myślę, że zapewne każda drużyna dostanie podobną punktację. Więc dostajecie 10. Cóż przedstawienie było starannie przygotowane i przemyślane, trzymało w napięciu i było naprawdę długie! Z czystym sumieniem wystawiam 7,5 punktu. Więc wasza końcowa ocena to 25,5 punkta. Przewrócił kartkę z kolejną punktacją. Vince: Więc czas na romans i myślę… yyy… czy to nie za szybko się działo i jakoś nie rozumiem co to jest… Cóż przynajmniej użyliście pomocy, więc macie 6 punktów ale w tyle czasu tam mało wymyślić? Tło historyczne do Czarnobyla jak i okolice? Oczywiście wysoko punktuję! 10 punktów! No i na koniec wykonanie i prezentacja.. bardzo słabo.. ale dam wam te 4 punkty… no ale za spóźnienie odejmę wam połowę punktów z całości. Więc wasz wynik wyniesie tylko 10 punktów. Przewrócił na ostatnią stronę. Vince: No i na końcu komedia. Więc klimat komedii niewątpliwie był, jednakże fragmentami wydawał mi się tanią podróbką pornosa.. oczywiście nie urażając aktorów. Jednakże bawiłem się świetnie i za to dostajecie 6.5 punkta. Chciałbym dać więcej, no ale cóż.. troszkę odeszliście od tematu komedii i zrobiliście z tego zboczony romans. Nawiązanie do naszego wspaniałego Czarnobyla również wystąpiło i to jak świetnie. Zgadzam się z tym ,ze nie wiadomo kto tutaj biega i otrzymujecie za to również 10 punktów. No i ostatnia kwestia która również mi przypadła do gustu! Idealnie wykonane przedstawienie, przemyślane lecz miałem niewielkie problemy z ogarnięcie no i podobała mi się rola narratora. Otrzymujecie za to 8 punktów! Łącznie 24,5 punktów na 30 możliwych. Drużyna B.E.T.H wpadła w zwycięzki szał. '' '''Vince:' Tak więc zaledwie przewagą 1 punkty wygrywa drużyna B.E.T.H!! A kapitanowie pozostałych drużyn stająco pojedynku! Za to zwycięzca komuś podkradnie zawodnika. No a przegrani z pojedynku odstrzelą kogoś do domku! Więc nie przedłużając zapraszam kapinanów na scenę do pojedynku. A żeby mieć z głowy, pojedynek to będzie jedno proste pytanko. kto szybciej odpowie wygra. Poprosił by kapitanowie drużyn weszli na scenę. '' ''Effy wyszła na scenę Na scene wyszedł pogubiony Junior II. Junior II: Jestem kapitanem FC Ottawy, może być? :P Vince: 'No niech będzie... więc waszym pytaniem jest następujące pytanie. ''Odkaszlnął i poprawił koszulę. '' '''Vince: '''Jak nazywa sie stolica tego pięknego kraju w którym jesteśmy? '''Effy: '''Kijów '''Vince: '''Cóż... Effy! Macie szczęście! Tak jakby... Stracicie jednego zawodnika,ale nikt nie odpadnie. Za to Junior zawalił pojedynek i drużyna Vodka idzie na eliminacje! Ale zanim to , proszę by Kapitan drużyny zwycięzkiej wybrał kogo zaprasza do swojej drużyny! ''Hildzia jako kapitan drużyny B.E.T.H. weszła na scene. '''Hildegarde: Dziękować! Hildegarde być dumne z drużyna! <3 Przyjrzała się możliwej 2 do wyboru - Ebony i Borisa. Hildegarde: Drużyna wybierać.. Boris! Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem Vince: Więc od teraz Boris należy do drużyny B.E.T.H. No i drużyna Jamników jak i B.E.T.H. może wrócić do pokoi. Vodki, zapraszam na eliminację! Eliminacje Vince: 'Witam drużyną Vodka Squad na waszych pierwszych eliminacjach. Więc oddaliście już głosy , więc czas na wyniki! ''Wziąl tackę z figurkami. '''Vince: Więc symbolem na kazdej eliminacji będzie figurka osoby wyeliminowanej. Miała być moja figurka, ale ze względu, że Natasza zrezygnowała każdy otrzyma jej figurkę. Chwycił dwie z nich. Vince: Więc bezpieczne osoby to Henry i Fiona! Rzucił obojgu figurki. Vince: 'Również bezpieczne osoby to Kimberly oraz Junior II! ''Rzucił im figurki. 'Vince: '''Tsa.. Maddie też jest bezpieczna.. ''Jakoś niechętnie rzucił jej figurkę. '' '''Vince: '''Zostały nam dwie zagrożone panie! A tą która nas opuści jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Luna! Luciana łap swoją figurkę! ''Rzucił jej figurkę a Luna załamała rece. 'Vince: '''Przykto mi.. ale niestety takie reguły, więc musimy się pożegnać! ''Dziewczyna została związana i wyprowadzona na drogę. Po chwili został podprowadzony wół. Związaną dziewczynę przywiązano do woła. '''Vince: Miłej podróży! Klepnął woła który pobiegł ku horyzontowi ciągnąc za sobą związaną Lunę. '''Vince: '''I na tym kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki